Demon Prince (Demon Returns)
Character Synopsis The Demon Prince is a character from the series Retro Game Challenge and appears in the sub-game series known as Demon Returns where he is seen spending time with his date before getting cursed into a demon by Hades Queen and having his girl being kidnapped forcing him to break into the underworld and save her while defeating Hades Queen. Character Statistics Tier: 2-C Verse: Retro Game Challenge (Demon Returns) Name: '''The Demon Prince, The Demon, The Prince '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely 18 to 19 Years Old Classification: Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Manipulation (Can create tornados and manipulate gusts of wind to create heavy winds), Fire Manipulation (Is shown being able to create flames and cause things to catch on fire), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate the souls in within Hades's personal hell and can convert Souls for energy), Power Mimicry & Replication (Can utilize his "Ride" ability to gain the powers of an entity who he uses this ability on and he can also use this to replicate the same powers they have at the moment), Invulnerability, Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Reality Warping (Hades Queen wasn't able to effect The Demon Prince with her powers) | Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biology Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Defeated Hades Queen who rules over The Hades World which a realm parallel to our universe which contains several other worlds within it and even it's own Hell where souls are stored) | Multi-Universe Level '(Has the powers of Hades Queen) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Was able to traverse the Underworld in a matter of minutes to find the princess shortly ater being turned into a demon prince) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Should be much faster than before given he has access to Hades Queen's full power) 'Lifting Ability: Class 25 '(Can lift enemies who have full plates of armor on them, Can lift full blocks of gold with little effort) '''Striking Ability: Multi-Universal (Can physical harm Hades who's created and can survive the destruction of her world which contains several Dimensions and it's own Hell) | Multi-Universal (Has the same powers as Hades Queen) Durability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Was able to casual tank attacks from Hades Queen to the point where she had to curse the prince in order to defeat him, could likely survive the collapse of the entire Underworld relative to his shown durability) | '''Multi-Universe Level Stamina: High '(Can travel through Hades Dimension with no brakes and not even break a sweet in fact he had so much energy he was able to walk off all the damage he obtained from Hades in the ending to Demon Returns) 'Range: 'Several inches via claws, Several meters to miles with Wind Tornado and Soulfire 'Intelligence: High (Was able to adapt to his new Demon form and was able to traverse Hades World with no effort despite not knowing his way around the universe) Weaknesses: He has trouble being able to swim (Which probaly wouldn't matter in most cases unless he was fightning someone like Aquaman) Versions: Cursed | w/ Hades Queens Powers Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various Power-Ups Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wind Tornado: He can create tornado's and giant gusts of wind to blow away his opponets and sweep them off their feat * Soulfire: He can shoot fireballs and manipulate fire to his contend burning his opponents to ashes * Domance Over Souls:The Demon can manipulate and absorb souls whether they are lost souls or are still in tact of a living entity * Ride:This Ability allows The Demon to replicate a person's ability set in seconds in a single touch﻿ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Retro Game Challenge Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Princes Category:Power Mimicker Category:Honorable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Time Bender Category:Rich People Category:Tier 2